


Marvel Ronpa: Heroic Murder Mania!

by milkygalaxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (for Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool as Monokuma, Deadpool is Not A Good Guy, Gore, Ironic Death Scenes, Multi, Murder, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Puns in Execution Names, Revenge, So much death, Suicide, permanent death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygalaxy/pseuds/milkygalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was your everyday guy: asthmatic, 5"4', generally sickly. He was constantly handed children's menus at restaurants until he spoke out loud and the waiter would hear his deep voice. He fought any man who he deemed, in his eloquent words, an asshole. He loved art with all his heart, and his paintings were hanging in museums and selling for hundreds of thousands of dollars. Even so, when he received the letter from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, offering him a full ride to their high school with the title "Super High School Level Artist", Steve was stunned.</p><p>Even more so when his best friend and boyfriend, James "Bucky" Barnes, received a letter as well, offering him the title "Super High School Level Luckster". They, of course, both accepted. Little did they know, their lives would take a turn for the worse. </p><p>Can Steve be the hope his class needs? Can he keep his friends safe, while also keeping himself safe? And what the FUCK is with this Deadpool guy, claiming to be their Headmaster!? Is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy's latest class also the last class? Why can't anyone leave? Will they find hope in the face of despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Dangan Ronpa trash, so I decided that Marvel, my newer obsession, should have an AU dedicated to it. There were no crossovers that I found, so I took the liberty of writing this myself. This fic is going to be LONG. It will go like this: prologue, introductions of characters and establishment of the situation at hand, calm exposition-filled chapter with cute moments and regular high school life, a body being found and an investigation taking place, a class trial and execution, and then repeat with exposition. The class trials will be written as faithfully to how the Dangan Ronpa game plays out class trials, with evidence bullets and "You've got that wrong!"s placed as needed. I will be placing all evidence bullets at the end of the investigation chapter and again in the beginning of the class trial chapter. I know I'm revealing how the story goes to an extent like this, but I thought I'd stop any confusion before it even happens. Feel free to play along, and do leave your guesses as to who the culprit of each murder is! I have it all planned out, but I like hearing people's own ideas. Have fun, and good luck! HOPEfully, you enjoy this as much as me! Upupupupu!

Steve Rogers was nervous. He was starting high school today, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew he wasn't alone, always had Bucky by his side, but he wasn't just going to any old school. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was a big deal. They didn't accept applications, only taking students by invitation. The students invited to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy were the best at what they did. For example, the Super High School Level Author had written countless novels that were top seller before they even reached high school, or the Super High School Level Serial Killer (Steve did not want to meet them, nor did he have any idea WHY they would have that as a talent), who had killed many, also before high school. 

Steve himself was incredibly talented. He had won many awards for his painting and art, and his works were selling for hundreds of thousands of dollars. A good chunk of this money went to his healthcare. Born premature and sickly, Steve had always been ill with something, including Scarlet Fever and chronic colds. He was home-schooled most of his life, and his also sickly mother struggled to make enough money to keep them both alive. He even needed glasses. Steve had taken to art when his mother told him that he had a talent for art. He was paying for his own healthcare, as well as his mother's, and the entirety of their living expenses in general. Steve liked this, though, because it gave him agency. 

His life was not all sadness and moping though, even with his tendency to start fights with people who he couldn't beat. He was invited to a school he'd never dreamed possible,  _and_ he was going to be able to attend with his best friend and boyfriend,  _out of sheer luck_. 

James "Bucky" Barnes was the Super High School Luckster. He had been sent the invitation to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy after he was picked from a drawing of every eighth grader in the country. Steve felt like  _he_  was the lucky one, though. The two of them had been inseparable since the day they met, and they wouldn't have to lose each other to high school now. The two of them were walking to school together, hand in hand. 

They had slept at Steve's house the night before, looking up the rest of their class. There was a forum online that was dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy's students, and they wanted to find out as much as they could beforehand. They knew that there was a Super High School Level (Steve decided that SHSL was a good acronym, thinking out those words every time was time consuming) Archer, a SHSL Doctor, and even a SHSL Intern, whatever that meant. There wasn't much information on anyone, just their talent. Even Steve and Bucky were mentioned, which was humbling for them. They felt like they were mini celebrities.

Either way, they had found themselves in front of the Academy, the gates looming high above them. Steve looked absolutely anxious, but Bucky just looked excited.

"Stevie, what's wrong? We're starting high school! Not only that, but we're goin' to the best school anyone could ever go! Everyone who goes here succeeds in life," Bucky said, excited. His smile was wide on his face, and he turned to his tiny boyfriend with all of his excitement glimmering in his eyes. Steve gave Bucky a weak smile, squeezing his hand gently. 

"I'm just nervous, Buck. Everyone here is so talented, and what if I get into more fights? You know I can't help it..." he said quietly, not moving from their spot standing in front of the gates. He said nothing for a few moments, thinking deeply. "Well... At least I have you, Bucky. And if I get into any fights, I'll--"

"--Have 'em on the ropes, yeah yeah, I know. Come on, then, let's go inside. It's only seven am, but we can head to the cafeteria and see if we can buy breakfast. I heard from the forum that they got the best food here." Bucky pulled his hand away from Steve's to sling an arm around Steve's shoulders, giving him an affectionate shake. Steve stood on his tiptoes and kissed Bucky's cheek, nodding. They turned to the gates, took a deep breath, and they walked inside together.

The campus was beauti-- beauti-- beauti-- What? Steve felt like he was going to pass out. Everything looked blurry, but Steve was wearing his glasses. That didn't make sense. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. The world around him blurred and swirled completely, and everything faded to black. 

* * *

Steve woke up at a desk. He blinked himself to full awareness, his eyelids feeling heavy. It took a bit, but he managed to wake himself up. The first thing he realized was that he was alone. Where was Bucky? What happened? Where was Steve, anyways? 

He raised his head from where it lay at the desk, a headache leaving a dull pain in his mind, and he looked around. Steve realized that he was in an empty classroom. The room was simple, an ordinary-- Was that metal? Where the windows would be, big slabs of metal were bolted. They covered any view outside, which was confusing. What was that about? Steve was confused, and he wanted answers. The rest of the classroom was normal, though, desks and chairs, some drawers, a flat screen TV that Steve could assume the school only afforded because of how famous the school was, and how much money was pumped through the school as a result of that. 

Steve stood up, scanning the room once more. He noticed a door, and was about to leave the room when he realized that all of his belongings were gone. His backpack, his phone, even his bag of art supplies, all gone. Where did they go? Did someone take them?

Sighing, Steve knew that wondering would get him nowhere, so he walked out into the hall. The hallway was empty and a bit cold; Steve shivered and wished Bucky was there to hug him until he was warm. He ignored the cold and walked, looking for someone, anyone. All of the classrooms were empty and virtually identical, save for some of the artwork or motivational posters. Soon, Steve found the entrance, and with it, he found his class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his classmates and reunites with Bucky. An announcement is made, and soon the situation will be assessed.

Steve found his class in the entrance lobby of the school, in front of a scary looking door that seemed more like an entrance to a safe than the entrance to a school. And... were those machine guns? Steve shuddered. 

"Stevie!" a voice called out, and he looked to find that it was Bucky. Thank God. Steve grinned and practically jumped into the taller boy's arms. A familiar face and the now sure safety of his best friend was a stress reliever. However, they had more to deal with than just themselves. There were fourteen other students in the area, and Steve didn't know anyone else.

"Buck, I'm so glad you're safe. Where are we? What happened?" Steve asked. His question was not answered by Bucky, though. 

"Assuming that you, me, and everyone else in this room is a student, we're in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. The bolted down doors and windows are not what we have expected, though. Everyone I've spoken to has woken up at a desk, with no memory of how they got there. I'm Natasha Romanov, by the way. Super High School Level Ballet Dancer. And you?" came the answer, from a thin, petite girl with piercing eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun, as red as fire. Steve was slightly intimidated; he had never been good at talking to girls.

"Steve Rogers. I'm the Super High School Level Artist. And you woke up at a desk too? Everyone did?" That seemed impossible. How could they all wake up in the same way, and have the same lack of memory? It didn't make sense to Steve. He moved to fix his glasses, a habit he acquired over the years, and found that they were gone. But Steve could see perfectly? That was strange as well. He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that, though, because it seemed that he and Natasha had started a trend of introductions. This would be interesting.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and an earpierce walked up to Steve with a smile. "Hello, I'm Maria Hill, Super High School Level Spy. I'd stay and chat, but I need to make sure everyone knows who I am. It was nice to meet you, Steve." She left after that. How did she know his name?

A tall man with large muscles and long, blonde hair stepped up to Steve, looking down at him with a beaming smile. "Hello new friend! I am Thor Odinson, the Super High School Level Athlete! It is wondrous to meet the creator of such exquisite art as your own! I am a big fanatic of your works. And ah yes, your muse, your friend must be! He fits the picture of many of your works!" Thor said, his loud tone echoing in the lobby. Steve smiled up at him, his face slightly red from being called out on using Bucky as his inspiration.

"Thank you, Thor. It's nice to meet you as well, and I'm sure glad you like my art." He was going to continue conversation with Thor, but he was distracted by a brunette who wanted to talk to him. Steve turned back to see Bucky nearby, but in conversation with Natasha. He would leave them be; they seemed to be getting along well. 

Next came a cocky looking guy with facial hair and an almost permanent looking smirk. He had sunglasses on the top of his head. "Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I dabble in being the Super High School Level Inventor. Made my own AI at seven years old. I own a few of your works, and let me tell you, they are beautiful. Look perfect over my mantle." Steve was not sure how to feel about Tony. He seemed sort of obnoxious, but he didn't want to judge someone so quickly. Steve shook his hand. He didn't even wait another second, and Tony was off talking to a nervous looking guy in a lab coat.

The girl that introduced herself next was beautiful. She had brown hair bouncing in beautiful curls, her outfit was professional and still pretty, and the red lipstick she wore had Steve blushing. She had a British accent. "Hello, my name is Margaret Carter, but I prefer to be referred to as Peggy. I'm the Super High School Level Military, silly as calling us "super" anything may be. I do hope we get along. I'd love to stay and chat, but I haven't introduced myself to everyone yet and there are sixteen students here. It was lovely meeting you." And with that, Peggy was gone, off to talk to Tony.

Steve saw Bucky talking to a blonde boy wearing sunglasses indoors. That was obnoxious. He was also moving his hands while he spoke, and Steve assumed that was sign language. Either way, Steve found himself walking up to the two of them, waving.

"Stevie! Clint, this is Steve, my best guy. Stevie, this is Clint. He's the Super High School Level Archer, how cool's that? He was telling me about how he has hearing problems, just like you do in your left ear!" Bucky said excitedly, swinging his arm around Steve's shoulders. 

Clint grinned. "Hey, man. Nice to meet you, Steve. I've heard all about you, Bucky here likes telling embarrassing stories about you. Like the one where you threw up on--"

"Okaaaay, let's not remind me about that, please. It's nice to meet you too, Clint. I'm the Super High School Artist, if Bucky didn't already tell you. Sorry about him, by the way, he's just a big jerk," Steve said fondly, "but I do hope we can be friends. This situation is all just really weird, you know?" Clint nodded in agreement, and the three of them held casual conversation for a few minutes before Steve excused himself. He walked over to an African-American guy who looked friendly enough, and Steve introduced himself. 

"Nice to meet you, man. Name's Sam Wilson. Super High School Level Pilot at your service. I'm not really an artsy guy, so I haven't seen your stuff, but I'm sure it's great." Sam held out his hand for Steve to shake. They shook hands, and Steve already felt like they would become good friends. While they spoke, a girl with blonde, wavy hair walked up to the two of them. 

"Hello, I'm Sharon. Sharon Carter. You've met Peggy, right? We're cousins. I'm the Super High School Martial Arts." Sharon looked nice enough, and Steve was pretty sure they would be friends as well. He and Sam introduced themselves to their new friend. Steve then excused himself so he could meet anyone he'd missed. He spotted Tony talking to two people he hadn't met, so he walked over to him.

Tony was talking to a guy in a lab coat and a girl who looked important. When Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder, he turned around and his face lit up.

"Steve! Hey, I want you to meet Bruce and Pepper! Bruce Banner is my best friend, we've known each other since we were little kids. And this is Pepper, perfect woman that she is. She's my girlfriend," Tony said, pointing to Bruce and Pepper respectively.

"Hello, Steve, it's nice to meet you. I'm the Super High School Level Doctor," Bruce said, his voice reserved and slightly more quiet than others'. He wore glasses and a lab coat, and had a stethoscope hanging around his neck. Steve wondered why he'd have that with him here. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Pepper.

"Steve, I'm so glad to meet you. I'm the Super High School Level CEO, and I've got that title because I'm the CEO of Stark Industries. I run Tony's company," Pepper explained while Tony nodded in agreement. Steve had met so many people already, and everyone had such interesting talents.

"Nice to meet you as well. Both of you!" Steve said happily, then proceeding to introduce himself properly. He spoke with them until he was literally pulled out of the conversation by Thor, whose brute strength was a little intimidating. Steve hoped he didn't have a bruise. Either way, he was pulled into another group of people. Two girls, one with lighter brown hair, and one with darker brown hair and glasses, were talking to Thor.

"Friend, I would like for you to meet the love of my life, and her friend! Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis!" Thor said in his loud, booming voice. Steve hoped that Thor would find his indoor voice soon...

"Hey! Hi, I'm Darcy, the Super High School Level Intern. I know, my title seems kinda lame, it is really, but that's okay! I've had seven internships before I reached the eighth grade, and I am exceptionally good at paperwork. Cool, I know," Darcy said, grin on her face. "This here is Jane, my best friend. She's the Super High School Level Astro-physicist."

"Darcy, I wanted to tell him myself! Hello, Steve, I'm Jane. It's great to meet you. I looked up your art when I heard that you were coming to S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. It's incredible," Jane said, smiling warmly. Steve held conversation with them for a while, until he heard a sing-song bell, and the static of a television. Everyone turned to the screen that was large in the upper corner of the lobby.

It was impossible to tell who was on the screen. "Hello /Super/ High School Level students! Time for you to get your asses down to the gym, it's orientation time, just like in the video game!" the voice said. Everyone looked to each other, Steve's eyes meeting Bucky's. "Get over here OR ELSE." 

"Well, that was weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho, the drama begins soon. I can't wait! 
> 
> my friend decided to write in the notes, please leave a comment below telling them to keep sinning  
> part 111
> 
> "dADDY!!!!! OMGGG i alwas knew that id marr y a boy named sam wilson!!!!!" steve screamed queitly 
> 
> "woah and i alwa s knew id marry a boy named stove!!!" sam whsiper
> 
> "who iuou???" bucky question ??? 
> 
> "becky!@ it not wat it look like !!!" steve scream4 
> 
> "it exactly what it semes" bocky says as he sluts sams throat happily 
> 
> the end
> 
>  
> 
> part 2
> 
> "
> 
> partr 3 (AU where sam isnot dead)
> 
> sam looked in da miro r he see se xy men
> 
> "who???? who is sexe men????" he shivers quosteioningly

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, here's a link to a pinterest board where i'm posting all of the art and deadpool files (as needed) ! 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/kittenhimechan/marvel-ronpa-heroic-murder-mania/


End file.
